


Things Are Getting Back To Normal:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Post-Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sobbing, Talking, Tears, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny gets Steve to come home with him, Does the blond help him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Things Are Getting Back To Normal:

*Summary: Danny gets Steve to come home with him, Does the blond help him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

It was a crazy time after Laos, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was worried about his best friend, lover, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, He wasn’t being himself, since his mentor, Joe White, had died in his arms. The Blond knew that without hesitation, He had to be there for him.

 

As soon as they touched down in Oahu, Danny invited him to stay with him, cause the blond didn’t want him to be alone in the house. “Babe, Are you okay ?”, The Loudmouth Detective asked with a concerned tone, as they entered the house. Steve just shrugged, as a response to his question.

 

“You will be okay, Babe, It will take time, But, You will be okay”, Danny said with conviction, & confidence. He had him use the bathroom, while he made him something to eat, & take care of him in the process, like he deserved to be. The Hunky Brunette knew that he could trust his Danno with everything.

 

After they ate, They went to their bedroom, where they embraced each other, & cuddled & snuggled against each other, as they were in bed. Steve just lets the tears out, & the frustration too, as the blond held him in his arms. Danny knew that it needed to be done, & it would cleanse everything in the process.

 

“It’s okay, Babe, It’s okay”, The Shorter Man told the former seal, as he kissed him, & got emotional with him. They composed themselves, & just held each other, As soon as the Five-O Commander fell asleep, Danny said vowing, & thinking to himself, **“I ** _will_** protect Steve, Til the day I die”**, & he joined his partner in a peaceful slumber.

 

The End.


End file.
